


I Love You

by MarchnoGirl



Series: The photoshoot [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Rights, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Model Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Parseltongue Kink, Photo Shoots, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Harry and Draco's relationship is now known by everybody. Their efforts are switching towards LGBTQ community rights and in the meanwhile their relationship makes some steps forward.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 days of Draco and Harry challenge 2018, base on 25 prompt pics.  
> I'm still new on this world, but I saw this challenge and I got very interested so I thought "why not?". This work is based on 1 of the 25 images.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I have to say a huge **thank you** to my wonderful beta for this work: [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieMaye/profile) who was very patient with me.  
> ; and to [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/profile) who helped me with the plot and gave me encouragements.  
> You two were so precious.🥰

**“I Love You”**

 

Draco was lying on a bed with rainbow sheets, wearing a soft pink baby doll dress, a pink thong and a pair of pink rabbit ears on his head. His chest and eyelids were covered in glitter. The photographer was standing on the bed, feet straddling Draco’s hips, instructing him on how to pose for the shot. One arm above his head, a finger brushing his lips… _Click_.

Draco turned his head towards Harry; he was wearing a pair of red fishnet stockings and high heels with an open button-up shirt. He was talking with one of the makeup artists, who was applying mascara to his lashes. Draco loved when Harry wore mascara: it enhanced his beautiful bright eyes.

The photographer called Harry over to take a photo of them together. Draco was seated on the bed and Harry hugged him from behind, his legs wrapped around Draco’s sides, the heels lightly brushing his thighs - Harry’s hands were on his abdomen and he gently kissed his neck. Draco closed his eyes and threw his head back; he lifted his arms behind his head to tangle his hands in Harry’s hair. His cock was already throbbing in his thong, unabashed - according to the photographer it was good for the photo. _Click_.

The photographer told them to take a 10-minute break. Harry pushed his groin to Draco’s cleft so that he could feel his hard length. He clasped his hands possessively around Draco’s torso and breathed in his ear, “Seeing you dressed like this is making me uncomfortably horny. I want to take you so badly Draco, fuck, I want to make you scream and I want to feel your hot mouth on me…”

Draco turned and kissed Harry, ruining his lipstick. “Oh god you’re even hotter like this - but I’m afraid we’ll have to wait until we’re home.”

Draco loved being able to say they lived together. It was weird at first, when they moved in together, but now he couldn’t imagine his home without Harry there. They had a lot of their photos displayed on shelves, hanging on the walls, plastered on the fridge…

After the initial shock that people had - when the photos they took when they secretly dated went out - they learned to love them. Draco was no more “Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy” and Harry was more “The Boy Who Loved”. People went crazy over the two of them, which gave Harry an idea: they could do a photoshoot to sensitize people about homosexual rights. There were still prejudices in the Wizarding world; gay people could get married and adopt children, but in pureblood families, it was still a considered taboo. Adoption and surrogacy were excessively expensive, just to discourage people from doing it.

Moreover, there was still a bit of a stigma on homosexual people who walked hand-in-hand in the streets, or kissed, or sat together at a restaurant. They wanted to make people understand that they were just like everyone else, in love, and that they had the right to show it.

After their coming out, Harry told Draco that he noticed people gave him more dirty looks, so he decided to go big and take photos dressed in girly things or simply garments that were gender neutral. Draco immediately loved the idea: being a model, the campaign would have great publicity, and _of course_ there was the moral lesson to be taught.

  
So here they were, at their second sensitization photoshoot, dressed as bunnies and wearing high heels and Draco fucking loved it! The shoot was fun and the photos turned out sexy, extravagant but not excessive. They were perfect.

  
They had opponents the first time they shot, but mostly, people loved it and with Harry as a spokesperson, LGBTQ communities all over Britain were getting more attention and rights. People were encouraged by them and some organizations even got together to raise demands to the Minister for more laws. And it was really working; the Ministry was already working on new decrees more permissive, calling experts from the organizations to advise during the drafting.

 

After that photoshoot, they changed and got ready to go home. It was dinner time and Draco proposed their favourite Chinese restaurant.  
Once they arrived, they got their normal table and ordered the usual: sashimi and miso soup for Draco, udon and sushi for Harry.

“I took something for us at the photo studio.” Harry smirked mischievously at Draco.

“Really?” Draco loved when he took the initiative, like that time at Christmas, when he prepared that erotic little thing with Christmas lights… he felt himself getting hard just thinking about it.

“Mh mh, you’ll like it. I decided to make one of your dreams true.”

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice to come out normally if he tried to speak. Then he felt something at his ankle, something solid that started to brush up and down his calf… Harry was playing footsie with him, like they were two teenagers on their first date. But the truth was… it completely sent Draco wild. Harry was delicately tracing his foot up and down (he’d taken off his shoe, the bastard!) setting off Draco’s nerves with his toes. He shivered and looked at Harry who was flushed and had lust in his eyes.

“Are you…drunk?” Draco’s voice was rough and slightly hopeful: when Harry was drunk, he gave the best of himself.

“I only had 3 or 4 glasses of wine,” he pouted, biting his lower lip. Draco’s cock twitched at the sight. Fuck, he got easily aroused with Harry.  
And 4 glasses of wine? They were enough to make Harry drunk: as Head Auror he couldn’t drink most of the time, so when he did, he really couldn’t hold his liquor.

“You said you took something from the photoshoot?” Could someone die of curiosity? ‘Cause Draco was certain he would.

“Mhmm.. I hope they didn’t notice” Harry was giggling and reaching for something in the pocket of his coat, hanging on his chair.

“Wait, Harry! You can’t take it out here, can you?” Draco was reevaluating his delight in seeing him so tipsy, when he simply took out a very little object and showed it to Draco: it was a tube of lipstick.

“Er, is it lipstick? I mean, I know you love when I wear it but… that’s usually something we do at home” Draco was having some problems at understanding Harry’s behaviour at the moment.

“No honey, I want you to put it on me. I want you to put makeup on me, tie me to the bed or wherever you want…call me your bitch, slut, slap me, just have your go at me. I want to be ruined by you today.” Harry opened the lipstick and slowly twisted it up, raising it to his lips.

“It’s not the only thing I took. If you don’t take me home right now, I’ll start in the bathroom without you.” He got up and made to go to the bathroom, leering at Draco, who was frozen to the spot.

Harry liked to bottom sometimes, and he liked to dress extravagantly or wear makeup for photos, but he always refused when Draco asked him to do those things in private. He said he preferred to see Draco covered in glitter than doing it himself, and that he did it just for the fun of the moment, so Draco was resigned never seeing Harry in that way, even if it was one of his biggest dreams. Having him _begging_ for it now was more than he could have imagined and his erection was suddenly painfully hard.

“I… I need a moment before I can stand up,” Draco said with a strained voice. Harry got up to go to the bathroom…hopefully. _“Oh fuck,” -_ Draco thought _– “surely he wasn’t serious about starting without me?”_

He calmed himself down and his erection subsided enough to stand up and follow Harry into the bathroom. He entered and, as soon as he put his foot inside, he heard the unmistakable whine and ragged breaths Harry let out when he was aroused. Draco looked around, making sure he was alone, and approached the door where the sounds were coming from.

“ _Iiiss, aaahahs sssa,”_ Harry was whispering Parseltongue. Draco couldn’t believe his luck: very rarely did Harry speak Parseltongue because he had some unpleasant memories associated with it, but, damn, Draco fucking loved it, always lost it when Harry hissed those slurred and breathy words. They made him shiver and wobbly in the knees. He opened the door of the bathroom to find a very enticing image.

Harry had one hand on a wall, while with the other he was opening himself up, a mask of concentration on his face. He was biting his bottom lip and had his eyes closed. He was moving his hips to meet his fingers and his cock popped out from his pants, flushed and rock hard, pointing to the wall.

When he heard the door opening, he opened his eyes and looked at Draco: “What are you waiting for? Fuck me. I’m all loosened and wet for you.”

Draco was short for words; he didn’t know how to deal with Harry like this. He was always so in control of himself, always at the head of their games. Now he seemed completely relaxed and in abandon.

Draco knew that four glasses of wine weren’t a good enough excuse for this behaviour, so he thought it was probably one of Harry’s games and decided to go for it, catch the chance until he could. He entered the little cubicle and closed the door behind him; Harry grinned and thrust his hips backwards, towards him, with his fingers still working inside himself.

“I want you to keep talking in Parseltongue, Harry. Will you do that for me?”

“ _Ilah stoho to sssie, heishtou ssaaa._ ” Draco had absolutely no idea what the fuck Harry was saying, but he couldn’t resist anymore: he wantonly dropped to his knees. He had Harry’s ass in front of his face and with his hands he spread Harry’s cheeks, making his loosened and warm hole plainly visible.

“Oh my god Harry, you’re so beautiful like this… look at you, your asshole is spasming with how much you want me… you want me inside of you, don’t you? I’m going to make you beg for it.”

Draco silenced the cubicle with a fast spell and kissed one of Harry’s cheeks. Harry was hissing something that probably was meant to be an encouragement because he was moving his ass unconsciously. Draco placed his mouth at Harry’s sack, blowing lightly on it and then licking it. Harry reacted immediately, murmuring loudly and grinding his ass against Draco’s face. Draco gripped his hips, squeezing and digging his fingers into his skin, leaving the signs of his nails in it.

“Don’t move Harry, or you won’t get what you want. Do you understand?”

Harry let out a muffled “yes” and his legs started to tremble lightly with longing. Draco then licked his way from his bollocks up to his hole, puffing on it and raising goosebumps on Harry’s skin. He was trying so desperately not to move that his breaths were coming out fast and noisy, and seeing him so dedicated to Draco’s instruction, turned him to no end.

Draco gently licked the rim of his hole, taking his time; he breathed in Harry’s scent and grazed his teeth lightly on the reddened skin. Harry gasped violently; Draco started to lick the rim of his entrance in circles, using his tongue flat, breathing on it and panting, dripping saliva all over it.

“Yes, yes, Draco, more, more, more Draco please, oh my god, I need more, I’m losing my mind…” Harry was completely lost and Draco didn’t need to be asked twice; he used the tip of his tongue to breach his hole and pushed in as far as he could, opening his arse cheeks wide with his hands. He buried his face deep into Harry’s cleft ‘til his nose was mashed flat against it and he had some difficulty breathing. He pushed and pulled out his tongue in a harsh rhythm. He then unfastened his trousers and took out his cock, slicked with pre-come, and started stroking himself in rhythm of his tongue.

With a strangled cry Harry begged for more. Draco's fingers were shimmering with his pre-come and he used it as lube to push two fingers into Harry as he continued rimming him. Harry pushed back against Draco and, reaching for his own prick, he began stroking himself.

Draco stopped, drawing a scandalized cry from Harry. “What the fuck Draco? I’m so close, don’t stop!”

Draco grinned and stood up. “But you’re mine today, did you forget? I don’t want you to come just yet, I want you to come with me inside of you.”

He twisted Harry to face him and put his hand around Harry’s, still stroking his hard cock. “Ready?” and he Disapparated both of them directly in their bedroom.

“But…the restaurant…our stuff…the bill!” Harry had a shocked expression on his face and Draco snorted, pushing him onto the bed. “We’ll take care of them later. You make me lose control Harry.” With a flick of his hand, he Vanished his clothes, leaving Harry completely naked.

“Lie down on your back. Where are the things you took at the photo studio?”

“In my coat…that is at the restaurant, you git!” Harry started laughing, while Draco rolled his eyes. _Fuck_.

“What did you take?” Draco demanded.

“Mmh, I don’t know if I want to tell you now…” Harry stuck out his tongue and Draco immediately lowered his head, capturing his tongue between his teeth.

“Ouch! Okay, okay! I took some makeup and… and a pair of handcuffs and…”

Draco was already head over heels. “And?”

“And, um, do you remember the very first time we had sex? You took out a kind of thong with, like, a sock shaped like a reindeer to wrap your cock in? Well, guess what? I found something similar earlier at the studio, but shaped as…” He choked on a little laugh.

“As what? For Merlin’s sake Potter, I’ve no time for your games!” Draco really wasn’t the patient kind.

“As a ferret!” Harry blurted out. Draco looked at Harry in horror as Harry’s grin widened in amusement, eyes tearing up with stifled laughter.

“Do you think this is fun?! A reindeer is Christmas-y and sexy, but a ferret?! That’s not... it’s… you’re a fucking idiot! Not funny at all!”

“I should call Ron, I’m sure he would think it’s funny too.”

“Don’t you dare! You killed the moment, you prat!” Draco crossed his arms and sat on the bed far from Harry. Harry approached him and hugged him.

“It’s ruined even if I told you… that you can decide which movie to watch together for the next three months?”

That got Draco's attention. When they watched TV together, he never got to choose the movie. Harry said Draco had a weird obsession for Japanese musical cartoons, and that he was sick of them. If he really could decide… he missed those cartoons so much…

“Three months?” Draco asked. Harry nodded with a shit-eating smile spread on his face. Draco knew it was probably a trap, but what the hell, he still had a huge hard-on and the telly agreement was suitable.

Draco pushed Harry down and conjured a pair of handcuffs from their drawer. He had a job to do. ~~~~

* * *

 

Draco woke up feeling more tired than when he went to sleep. He looked at the alarm on his bedside table: 4 a.m.

  
He felt restless and couldn’t go back to sleep. It had been a while since he’d felt this shitty. Ever he moved in with Harry, and slept with him every night, he didn’t experience anxiety or insomnia anymore. Having Harry cuddling him, whispering sweet words in his ear, spooning him to get warm in bed, made Draco feel safe.

So he couldn’t understand what made that night different. He quietly got up to go to the kitchen and have a glass of water. He reached the sink lost in thought, filled a glass of water, raised it to his mouth and… _fuck_! He spilled the water down his front, remembering what it was that felt different.

That night, while they were having sex, Harry said the three fucking words - _“I love you”_ \- and he didn’t say anything back, anything at all. He’d just stopped dead, cock still inside of Harry’s arse, and then quickly resumed, encouraged by Harry’s gasps. He didn’t even say anything when they finished. They simply fell asleep and, well, Harry hadn’t said a word either.

Maybe it was something that sprang free in a moment of blind pleasure and Harry didn’t know what he was saying. _Man_. Draco knew he loved Harry, of course. He had known for a long time now, but he never had the courage to say it out loud, mostly because he had never said those three words to anyone before.

He cast a Drying charm over himself and made to go back to their bedroom when Harry entered the kitchen. His hair was messier than ever, his eyes only half open. He mumbled groggily, “Why are you up? Is everything okay?” and slumped himself onto the nearest chair.

Draco hugged him and kissed him on the head: “Yes Harry, everything’s okay. Coming back to bed?”

Harry raised his head and locked eyes with him, feeling suddenly awake: “You know, Hermione asked me when we’re getting married.”

Draco’s eyes became big as saucers and he froze on the spot: “What? When? Why are you telling me this! And...what did you tell her?”

“That we’ll do it when she learns to mind her own business.” Harry grinned and went on. “Oh sweet Merlin, can you imagine the two of us, getting married? Pff.” He pulled a face and let out a little nervous laugh.

He didn’t know why but Draco felt incredibly pissed off. What was there to laugh at? Did Harry think he was just a hobby? Before he could stop himself, his anger got the best of him: “Why? What would be so weird about that? The fact that our great saviour would have to sink very low to marry a piece of Death Eater scum or the fact that we’re both men? We actively participate in the LGBTQ community! What, does this mean that you don’t really believe in what you preach?!” Somehow he finished his outburst slamming his fist on the kitchen table. Harry gaped at him.

“What? I… what are you talking about? Are you nuts? I just… you want to marry me? I mean, we've never even talked about this!”

Draco could feel his face grow hot with shame and his anger faded away. Harry was right, of course. And he still hadn't said the three words to him.

But he couldn’t just say it, right? He would need planning and time, the right moment, the right place, and…Draco started to hyperventilate and he sat down next to Harry. He looked at him and an image from that night flashed in his mind: Harry with his hands tied to the headboard, pleasure flooding him, lips parted… he was gasping in pleasure when he’d kissed Draco, slow and deliberate, and he simply said it. “I love you.”

And Draco got it. There weren’t things such as the right time or place, no need for preparation. There was just _him_ and the feeling Draco had every time he saw him or kissed him or thought about him. “I…I love you, Harry. I really do.”

The bright smile on Harry’s face was definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/).


End file.
